Egg Babies
by Britin Anne McCarthy
Summary: Set in the Sentai Gakuen AU. The students are charged with the care and upbringing of eggs and Hant goes a little overboard. Hant/Gunpei pairing.


There are few who can escape the dreaded parenting project

There are few who can escape the dreaded parenting project. For some their child is a sack of flour, others a pinecone, perhaps even a spider plant. If the teacher was feeling particularly evil they might ask for a household budget. Luckily for the students at Sentai Gakuen, Hikaru-sensei wasn't that evil, or so his pupils hoped.

Split into pairs and handed an egg the students were informed that any cracks or cooking of their charges would result in a deduction from their grade.

"No hard boiling your young," Hikaru-sensei said, though his strong look was directed at Kai who was currently holding his egg up to his ear and shaking vigorously.

In a corner Ban could be heard arguing with Hoji about their egg. Ban wanted to name it Walter while Hoji would have preferred to smash it into Ban's porcupine hair. Ken had been paired with a rather hyper Natsuki who had come to class on roller skates and was currently trying to take the egg from Ken who was holding on for dear life. Natsuki slipped and there was an audible crack and Ken could feel the wetness through his shirt. He really hoped Hikaru-sensei would understand that it wasn't Ken's fault that his 'baby' was currently dripping down his chest. Seriously, Natsuki should come with a warning label.

Hant was lucky, he was paired with Gunpei, though a bit of his brain was curious about how much Gunpei had to bribe Hikaru-sensei before class. Bribes aside he was pleased, he'd take the egg to the Great Wall of China and back if it meant getting to spend more time with Gunpei. So he sat at his desk their egg, Hayate, resting peacefully in a Kleenex box before him.

Hayate went everywhere with Hant. The duo went to class; a study session in Gunpei's room, then topped it off by joining Ken while he feed the ducks at the pond. Ken was feeding the ducks more out of guilt for having squished one once after falling on it; Hant just thought they were cute. Why Hayate would probably have stayed in Hant's room for the night if Gunpei hadn't of insisted that the egg "sleep" in the fridge. That way he wouldn't rot.

Things were going great, not a single scratch on Hayate which was miraculous as the majority of Hant's classmates had been hit by a mysterious egg napping. On the day they were to return little Hayate, Hant had woken up early to make sure he had all of the little guys things ready; his scrapbook, his favorite bedtime story. It was when he wandered into the kitchen seeing Renn at his usual spot, an empty Kleenex box by his elbow that Hant stopped paled and caused a pile up in the doorway as Jan and Retsu were also trying to get into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Renn asked his pale young friend as he flipped an omelet.

"You killed Hayate," spluttered Hant hurrying to the stove and gesturing at the omelet.

Renn blinked, looked at the omelet, back at Hant, then back to the omelet "Nani?"

He was pouting and looking as if he was about to throw a child like temper tantrum but he didn't care "You cooked my baby!"

At the moment Renn was torn between his desire to run or submit his comrade for severe psychological testing. Neither option proved necessary as Gunpei swooped in to save the day. He sat Hant down at the table and pulled Hayate's Kleenex box out from the back of the fridge explaining that he'd put it back there to prevent such a catastrophe.

In the end the egg survived and Hant, while having trouble parting with little Hayate, had earned an A. The moment class was over however Ban was sporting some new yellow colored hair gel and Hoji was looking smug, he could deal with the slight point reduction for a smashed 'baby', at lest he'd waited until the last minute before introducing the egg to Ban's hair. Renn though was seriously considering cooking something else for breakfast from now on. Okra was good right? Hant hadn't named the Okra had he? Oii he had a headache.


End file.
